


Tu es à moi

by Belladonna_Q



Series: Hannistag [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fanwork Collaboration, Fauns & Satyrs, Hannistag, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Possessive Behavior, Rutting, flyingrotten, stag!Hannibal, stag!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart/Fanfic collaboration</p><p>Hannibal watches Will at a distance, keeping to the shade of the forest which casts large shadows from the sinking sun. The younger stag stands frozen on a hill in the open meadow, ears pointed high and alert in what Hannibal knows to be his usual curiosity and intense interest. A sharp breeze makes a sudden weave between the trees, ghosting along his fur and down to his skin. Hannibal shakes as his gut plummets like a stone, blaming the wind for the sudden chill and not his current observations. He narrows his eyes and remains silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu es à moi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reapersun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersun/gifts).



> I wanted to write a short fic to go along with [FlyingRotten's](http://flyingrotten.tumblr.com) wonderful [ Hannistag AU](http://flyingrotten.tumblr.com/tagged/hannistag) Hannistag AU, as a gift to the wonderful [Reapersun](http://reapersun.tumblr.com)
> 
> FlyingRotten is an AWESOME human being and we collaborated together to create a fic/artwork to give to Reapersun for also being an AWESOME person! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Hannibal watches Will at a distance, keeping to the shade of the forest which casts large shadows from the sinking sun. The younger stag stands frozen on a hill in the open meadow, ears pointed high and alert in what Hannibal knows to be his usual curiosity and intense interest. A sharp breeze makes a sudden weave between the trees, ghosting along his fur and down to his skin. Hannibal shakes as his gut plummets like a stone, blaming the wind for the sudden chill and not his current observations. He narrows his eyes and remains silent.

She’s smaller than Will, but only slightly. Her fur is dusky-brown and glossy, with elegant tan markings peppering down her flanks. Her hooves are pointed and perfectly polished. Dark, wavy hair rests against her bare breasts and adorning her head are a pair of small, smooth antlers which pierce through her curls. A single daisy is tucked behind a triangular ear. Her expressive, intelligent eyes are the color of the darkening blue sky.

The two fauns are frozen, simply staring and not moving. They are close, much too close, and the mountain stag finds himself snarling in displeasure as they continue to gaze at one another.

Hannibal had scented her many suns ago. A doe in season. In heat. One potentially searching for a mate in time for the returning of warm skies, hidden green thickets and plentiful food. He had hoped their travels had led them away from her, but here she is, metaphorically between them and quite literally before Will. A miscalculation on his part, one that might cost him dearly. Hannibal can scent her now, a heavy musk that coats his own mind and makes it sluggish. There’s another scent of Will, quickly growing thicker and heated. Primal. He growls low in his throat and bares his teeth at the back of Will’s head.

The noise, although a distance away, is enough to crack the spell as Will’s ears swivel behind him, catching the sound. The doe jolts as well, eyes leaving Will to focus at the treeline. Her ears pin against her skull at the sight of the gray stag. The daisy falls from her hair.

 _Bien_ Hannibal thinks viciously as Will turns to look at him, a distressed and puzzled expression on his face. Hannibal stretches his hand and beckons, _viens ici_ , and the buck pivots slowly, taking a step toward the forest. It is then that Hannibal notices Will’s arousal, the evidence jutting wet and thick from his body.

Jealously floods him almost as quickly as it dissipates. It thrills him mindlessly that Will turns away from the doe and follows the stag’s call. He watches as Will walks away from the meadow and returns to the forest they had only just begun to call home.

When Will reaches his side, his head is bowed, his face blotchy red. “I think I know her…The daisy....” Will murmurs thoughtfully, as if in a daze, presently unaware of his own arousal. “I think… her name is Bloom...”

Hannibal finds he doesn’t care, only knowing he wishes Will’s thoughts of her to be eradicated immediately. He reaches for Will, cupping a hand gently around his bicep and pulling him into the forest. When he casts a glaring glance behind them, the doe is gone.

As they reach deeper into the woods, Hannibal stops and turns, nipping at Will’s jawline and neck. Will is hot against him even in the chilled woods. Sweat is beginning to form and soak the stag from ear to tail as Hannibal nuzzles his throat. He brings his large hands down to cup Will’s groin and inner thigh.

There’s a groan, a long and low primal bellow from Will that spurs Hannibal on and leads him to push Will down to his back against the cool grass and leaves. Expression heated, Will complies, letting the stag handle him down onto the forest floor.

Hannibal places his palms against velvety thighs, sinking fingers into the thick fur of Will’s haunches. He pushes them apart, exposing the faun and splaying him wide. Will goes crimson, heat flushing up his chest to his neck as he launches an arm to cover his face and groans into the crook of his arm. Will’s cock is straining, large and red against his belly, thick beads dripping onto his skin and soaking into the fur of his groin. His hips lift several times in short, involuntary thrusts and several small, puffed pants escape his throat.

“I’m… I don’t…” He removes his arm and uses it to brace himself on his elbows on the dry grass. He looks down to his cock and then to Hannibal, brow furrowed, voice desperate. “I can’t help it… I couldn’t help… Hannibal…”

Hannibal sways at the sight of Will’s rut fully realized before him, wishing thanks upon the doe for prompting Will’s own season. And Will chose him, _not her_. Sharp arousal washes over Hannibal in a wave and he falls upon the other,crushing their mouths together as Will finds his grip on Hannibal’s antler and yanks. The stag’s knees give, hips sagging as he is dragged down to the grass.

“Will… s'il-te-plait…” he manages to breathe.

Will nods mindlessly, his own antlers connecting with a sharp clack against Hannibal’s. “Hanni…”

They’re dizzy with pheromones, blood thrumming and hands roaming. Will arches his back, curving his neck. Hannibal leans forward and swipes his tongue against its flesh to taste.

“I… mate,” Will’s voice is low and ragged and when Hannibal pulls back to look at his face, his eyes are shiny in the starlight. He’s so close to desperate, baring his neck for Hannibal, lifting his pelvis and rutting senselessly into the air. “Please… Hannibal… s'il-te-plait… Mate.”

The stag’s hips give a thrust to the display and pleaded words. Rut and heat are bleeding out from their hind-minds, Hannibal’s logic being condensed down to simply mounting and taking. There’s another thought. A much darker, bloodier thought. Of red-tipped antlers and ripped fur from a battle for such a worthy mate. There was no doubt if a challenger approached, if Bloom came near…

Will nips his ear, teeth gently biting for a playful pull and Hannibal’s attention swiftly switches. He bites Will’s lips twice before delving deeper in for a kiss, tongues briefly fighting against one another, Will taking as much as he also gives. He seems content with this but Hannibal is impatient for more, pulling back to latch onto the soft meat between Will’s neck and shoulder. He sucks on it hard enough to bruise. To mark.

“Hanni…” Will is panting and Hannibal lurches forward, licking, sucking, tasting anything and everything he can catch of Will. He smooths his hands once more against Will’s thighs, lowering his head to bury his face into the heat of Will’s groin, mindful of his antlers which Will grips to brace against. He leans down and forward to taste Will’s wet cock, suckling the thick, budding fluid and palming his heavy testicles, the faun’s body tense with pleasure. Will’s chest heaves, his breathing growing erratic as instinct settles over his body and mind with desire.

Hannibal savors the sharp pleasures of taste and touch, running his hands over soft fur and sweat-sheened skin, digging fingers into flesh to hold and push the body beneath him. Will clings to every part of Hannibal he can possibly touch. Shoulders, antlers, hands…

“Will,” Hannibal says quietly into his ear, stilling the woodland beast beneath him.

“Are you… thinking of Bloom…”

“No,” Will shushes him immediately, ghosting fingers along the stag’s lips and smoothing down his throat, skirting along the rapid-fire pulse. “You, only you…”

Hannibal gives a wordless nuzzle, before Will pulls away swiftly with a grunt, twisting over in the grass and lifting his tail, presenting. His hooves dig into the earth to brace his body as his shoulders hunch.

His tail lifted, Will’s scent is heavier, nearly overwhelming, and Hannibal could soak in it. Be drunk with it. He smooths a hand along Will’s lower back, circling around his lifted tail, listening to heated moans and rut-induced grunts.

Groaning, Hannibal lick-kisses his way from Will’s spine to his nape, mouthing at his hairline. His own arousal is now apparent, heavy between his legs and resting up against his belly. The thick, beaded fluid coats its head and leaves it shiny and wet. He licks and bites his way back down Will’s spine until he reaches his tail, and keeps going.

“Oh, oh _oh_ …” Will shivers out again and again as he writhes in the grass, going boneless as Hannibal’s rough tongue tastes and probes deep inside him. He’s stretched and slicked with such attention and care it leaves him breathless and leaking, his belly and the grass beneath him sticky with proof of his desire.

Nearing the apex of pleasure, Will gasps as Hannibal takes him then, his cock slick with his own fluids and presses slowly, deeply, mounting him.

Hannibal’s weight is heavy on his back, holding Will down and open for the taking. Desperate, Will digs fingers into the grass, nails biting down into dirt as Hannibal drags his hips up and thrusts sharply and thoroughly. Hannibal is almost too solid, the stag’s muscular thighs pressing into his parted ones. It’s just this short of uncomfortable, before the pleasure begins to bleed from his belly outward, heat flooding his chest and down to his groin.

The noises they make in the forest are raw and animalistic; grunt, groaning and gasping for air. Will bucks back, wishing for more, deeper, harder, he practically growls for it… and Hannibal responds in kind, wrapping a hand around the base of Will’s antler and snapping his head back with a snarl, exposing his throat. Hannibal’s other hand releases Will’s hip and grips his underside, giving Will’s heavy cock several long, smooth pulls.

It’s enough, all he needs. A bellow rips from Will’s throat immediately. Raw, bitten off growls arise from Hannibal as they both release, Will clenching around Hannibal’s cock buried inside him. Breathless, Will collapses, his arms giving way underneath him. He feels a heated wetness trickle down one thigh soaking into fur as Hannibal pulls back and out of him. Will trembles without meaning to as Hannibal curls against his back, nuzzling his neck.

“Bien?” Hannibal asks cautiously, breathless, as he rubs a soothing circle along the top of Wills’ tail.

The stag nods, smiling. “Bien, oh yes. Bien.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Belladonna_Q](http://belladonnaq.tumblr.com)


End file.
